


What's up with this place?

by onions_have_layers_yknow



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Human/Monster Romance, I may add some more as time goes on, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mad Scientists, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Offensive terms may be used, Slow Burn, The tags are so weird what do i do help, Vampires, graveyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onions_have_layers_yknow/pseuds/onions_have_layers_yknow
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu takes her best friend Shuichi Saihara to a mysterious town full of very odd people. Shuichi is trying to look on the bright side but that's sort of hard to do when you live in the same place as zombies, a mad scientist, vampires, werewolves, a Frankenstein's style creation, a ghost, and a lunatic.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi (one-sided), Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 17





	What's up with this place?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I was inspired by the song "Weird Science" by Oingo Boingo

“..Kaede, what the hell is this.”

I'm not really the type to swear, but I feel like this is an appropriate moment to do so. My best friend, Kaede Akamatsu, wanted a change of scenery from our apartment that was located in the city. I personally really liked it, but Kaede was obviously unhappy so I decided to let her pick a place for us to move, which was a very big mistake. I mean, how was I supposed to know she was going to choose a town that looked like someone threw a bunch of aesthetics, eras, and Halloween decorations into a blender and then poured the concoction onto a random area in the middle of no-where? Each house was completely different from the next, from all black 100 year old Victorian homes to log-cabins to your modern geometric houses. This place was beyond weird, and I think in the distance is a.. Laboratory? Yup, there is definitely a very old looking laboratory on top of a hill in the distance, because of course there is. Did I mention that this place is surrounded by forest? I'm pretty positive there is a graveyard nearby as well. Everything here just seems so.. Out of place. Also, the fact that no one seems to be outside really doesn't help. It almost feels like a ghost town, although the random shops that have "open" signs give some relief (Emphasis on the "some").

Kaede crosses her arms and pouts, “Oh come on Shuichi, it isn't that bad! It's just.. Unique! Besides, once you see the house you will definitely not mind living here-”. 

I.. Doubt that, no offense Kaede, but this place is giving me a very odd feeling and i'm not sure I like it. Maybe the house will be great, and maybe I will end up liking it, but this place is just so strange that I'm not sure I would ever be able to get used to it.

I sigh, “Alright, I’ll trust you..”

“That's the spirit!” Kaede replied, clapping her hands together and seeming a little bit relieved. I find myself already missing the old office back at the apartment. 

We began the drive to our new home, and after getting lost about 3 times, Kaede finally decided to take my instructions and we managed to make it to our new home before the moving trucks arrived. It's at the very edge of town, which isn't that much of a problem seeing as all of the stores and restaurants are so close to each other, and being on the edge of town also means that we aren't so close to the.. *Weird* part of town. I shouldn't judge too hard, because the people here could be very lovely and kind, but I just can't shake that feeling that something just isn't right. I exit the car and look up at the house. Kaede wasn't lying when she said that I would like the house. It was a grey-blue medium sized traditional home. From what I could tell there were two floors, and possibly a basement. The front door had a balcony with white pillars along the side. Surrounding the house was a white picket fence, and the backyard seemed to be a little small, but that wasn't that big of a deal. There was a stone path leading up to the balcony, and there were some flower bushes growing on both sides of the house. They looked like marigolds to me.

Kaede spoke up, “So what do you think?”. 

I crossed my arms, using one of the arms to hold my chin, “The house is looks very beautiful, Kaede. how many rooms and bathrooms did you say there were?”. 

Kaede smiled and walked up to me so we were side-by-side, “There are two rooms on the top floor, and one on the bottom floor. The bottom floor has a bathroom connected to the room, and there is another bathroom on the second floor. I think having three rooms is a good idea, cause that means we have a place for guests to sleep!” I nodded in response.

I'm not exactly sure who we would invite over, excluding family members, but it's always good to be prepared, I guess. I entered the house and took a look around. When I entered the house, to my left was the entryway to the dining room, and then the living room was located on the far end of the room, and in the middle was a set of stairs leading up to the second floor and another set of stairs that led to the basement. By the stairs to the right was a door that I assumed led to one of the bedrooms. As I walked up to the empty space that was supposed to be the living room, I noticed to my left was the kitchen. The kitchen had a checkered floor and all white counters, cabinets, and drawers, and there was also a pantry. I headed upstairs and was led to a hallway that led to the balcony and the two other bedrooms. At the very end of the hallway was the second bathroom. I walked down the hallway and to my left was an open space which I assume would be some sort of recreation area, where we could probably put Kaede’s piano. To the left of the space was a large closet which I assume is for storage. I didn't feel the need to check the basement or garage since I could assume that they were just large empty spaces. I headed back outside, and I saw Kaede taking some boxes of her personal belongings, and I also saw some moving trucks that must have just arrived unloading it's contents. I felt a little bad seeing as I was just walking around instead of helping, but standing around awkwardly never helped anybody, so I quickly shook off the feeling and went over to help.

Once we had finished unpacking, I took another look around the house. It felt a lot more cozy once it was customized, minus the random boxes that had yet to be unpacked. We had decided to have the room on the first floor be Kaede’s room, and have the room upstairs that was closest to the stairs be my room. We put Kaede’s piano in the recreation room, along with a large bookshelf. The basement had a similar set up to the living room, with a large brown spare couch and TV. I sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room, next to Kaede who seemed quite exhausted. 

“I forgot how much work moving was..” She said, to which I nodded in agreement.

After a little bit I checked my phone and saw that it was currently 9:45 PM. I usually go to bed around 11:00, but going to bed early never killed anyone.

“Hey Kaede, I think i'm going to go to bed, alright?” I said as I stood up and stretched a bit. She gave me a thumbs up and I headed upstairs. 

My room had dark grey walls and dark brown wooden floors. My curtains were a dark navy blue, and I had 3 shelves that were filled with random novels. On the opposite side of my bed I had my desk that had my closed laptop on top of it. I didn't really have much decorations, and it was pretty dark in the room. Kaede found it rather depressing, but I found it quite comforting. I went over to my bed and laid down, not bothering to change into my pajamas. I haven't met any of our neighbors, and so assuming the worst would be pretty rude, at least, that's how I feel. Maybe this place isn't so bad, and for all I know I could just be being over-dramatic about the whole “this place feels off” thing. It has just a good of a chance of being my anxiety picking at me again, although, I should at least just be a little bit cautious. You never know what might happen. The only thing that really matters though is that Kaede seems happy, and just knowing that is enough for me to be able to tolerate the place. Besides, the house is very nice, a definite upgrade from our old apartment. It's a little big for my tastes, but I think it's just perfect for Kaede. I wonder what the people here are like.. I turned onto my side and stared at the wall. My head was buzzing with thoughts and questions, but the exhaustion from the long drive and unpacking slowly started to take over, and I found myself drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa I feel kind of embarrassed cause I didnt realize how short this chapter was, so lets hope the future chapters are bit longer. I hope you enjoyed this baby chapter, and I hope you'll stick around for the next!


End file.
